yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/43
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِن نَّشَأْ نُغْرِقْهُمْ فَلَا صَرِيخَ لَهُمْ وَلَا هُمْ يُنقَذُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve in neşe' nuğrikküm fela sariyha lehüm velahüm yünkazun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve in: dilersek 2-neşe' nuğrikküm: dilersek onları boğuveririz 3-fela sariyha: ne yardım edecek biri vardır 4-lehüm: onlariçin 5-velahüm: ne de onlar 6-yünkazun: kurtarılırlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Dilersek sulara boğarız onları da ne bir imdatlarına yeten olur, ne de kurtarılır onlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Eğer dilersek onları batırır-boğarız; bu durumda ne onların imdadına yetişen olur, ne de kurtulabilirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Dilesek onları (suda) boğarız. Bu durumda ne onların imdatlarına yetişen olur, ne de kurtarılırlar Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Biz istesek onları suda boğarız da kendileri için ne imdat çağrısı yapan olur, ne de kurtarılırlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Dilesek onları suda boğarız. O zaman ne onların imdadına koşan olur, ne de onlar kurtarılırlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Dileseydik onları boğardık; ne bir çığlıklarına yetişen olurdu, ne de kurtulabilirlerdi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ödersek onları (suda) boğarız da o zaman onlara ne feryatçı vardır ne de onlar kurtarılırlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Dilersek onları gark da ederiz o vakıt ne onlara feryadcı vardır, ne de onlar kurtarılırlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve eğer dilersek onları garkederiz, artık onlar için ne bir hâlâskar vardır ve ne de onlar kurtarılabilirler. Muhammed Esed dilersek onları suda boğabiliriz, kimse de yardımlarına gelemez: işte (o zaman) onlar için bir kurtuluş yoktur, Suat Yıldırım Şayet dileseydik onları boğardıkNe feryatlarına koşan bir kimse bulabilir, ne de başka türlü kurtarılırlardı. Süleyman Ateş Meali Dilesek onları (suda) boğarız, ne kendilerine imdad (eden) olur, ne de kurtarılırlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer istersek onları suda boğarız. Onlara bir yardımcı da bulunmaz, kendi kendilerine de kurtulamazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Dilesek onları boğarız da ne yardımlarına koşan olur, ne bir kurtuluş yolu bulunur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Eğer dilersek onları boğarız. Bu durumda ne kendileri için feryat eden olur ne de kurtarılırlar. Yusuf Ali (English) If it were Our Will, we could drown them: then would there be no helper (to hear their cry), nor could they be delivered, M. Pickthall (English) And if We will, We drown them, and there is no help for them, neither can they be saved; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Ve dilesek onları, o nesilleri dolu gemi gibi olan rahimlerde, kendilerini de onun gibi bindikleri gemilerde boğarız da ne o nesiller için bir feryatçı, bir feryad eden veya feryada yetişen bulunur ne de berikiler boğulmakta oldukları denizden kurtarılırlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri İşte Cenab-ı Hak buyuruyor ki: (Ve eğer dilesek onları boğarız) Onları içinde bulundukları nakil vasıtaları muhafaza etmiş olamaz, (artık onlar için) 0 boğulmaları takdir edilen yolcular için (ne bir imdada koşan vardır) onların imdadına koşup onlara yardım edecek bir kimse bulunabilir (ve ne de onlar kurtarılabilir) onları içine düştükleri suların içinden dışarıya çıkarıp kurtaracak bir kimse de bulunamaz. Nitekim vakit vakit öyle fecî hâdiseler vuk'u buluyor. Gemiler batıyor, uçaklar düşüyor, ecelleri tamam olmuş olanlar ölüp gidiyorlar, imdatlarına koşacak bir kimse bulunmuyor. Böyle bir felâketin meydana gelmesinde insanları Cenab-ı Hak'tan başkası kurtaramaz.